


Twist in the Road

by Skywinder



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Healing, M/M, Mech Preg, Moving On, One Night Stands, Parent-Child Relationship, Single Parents, Transformer Sparklings, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-03
Updated: 2018-01-05
Packaged: 2019-01-30 13:12:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12654219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skywinder/pseuds/Skywinder
Summary: From Twist in the Tales:"For every possibility, there can be a thousand more which branch off. Let's see what could happen if a certain story took a different way..."Starscream makes a particular choice during his time wandering through the galaxy in Missing Piece.  This choice proves to have consequences for Starscream.  Ones which teach him how to heal, and how to live again.Another continuation of the3rd chapterof Twist in the Tales.Begun during NaNoWriMo 2017Series of one-shots, not necessarily in chronological order.Marked as Complete due to lack of ideas.  Unlikely to be continued.





	1. Clan Reborn

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Twist in the Tales](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8187031) by [Skywinder](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skywinder/pseuds/Skywinder). 
  * Inspired by [Missing Piece](https://archiveofourown.org/works/890098) by [Skywinder](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skywinder/pseuds/Skywinder). 
  * Inspired by [Season's Healings](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8523259) by [Skywinder](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skywinder/pseuds/Skywinder). 



> After getting some positive feedback from the 3rd chapter in Twist in the Tales, along with [Season's Healings](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8523259/chapters/19537300), I decided to do a series of one-shots regarding Starscream's Creation Shieldwind as mentioned in that Alternate Universe of Missing Piece.
> 
> 3 of the chapters were written during NaNoWriMo this past month, but as with the Skyblaze Chronicles, this shall be only updated further as I have time and inspiration.

* * *

_"In the pain there is healing"_ \- Lifehouse, _Broken_

* * *

"That is a lovely little Sparkling, Starscream."  
  
Starscream, who'd been half-reclining against the med-berth as he gazed down at the dark blue Sparkling in the med-berth next to him, glanced up at the sound of the voice.  He smiled as he saw who it was and nodded.  "Steelwind.  Thank you," he said quietly.  
  
The navy colony leader smiled and gave a nod of his own in reply, along with a flicker of his wings in greeting.  
  
Starscream flicked his own wings in response as he asked curiously, "What brings you here?"  
  
Steelwind chuckled as he sat down in a chair next to the med-berth.  "I can't just visit a friend who is resting in our small med-center after just delivering a Sparkling?"  
  
The tri-color jet smiled a little sardonically.  "Oh, you could, that's true.  But I also know that you've been concerned about my state of processor since I learned I was Carrying."  
  
Steelwind's smile faded to a more serious expression.  "Guilty as charged," he admitted.  "But you can't deny there was some cause for it prior to the time you learned that fact."  
  
All amusement faded from Starscream's face and optics as he looked down into his lap.  "It wasn't like I went to that bar intending to interface with someone, Steelwind," he returned, his voice tense.  "You know I've made it clear in the past that I won't take a partner or court a potential Conjunx."  
  
_That_ much, Steelwind agreed with.  It was no secret to the Vosian Remnant that Starscream still mourned his long-gone partner, and most unattached Seekers had learned quickly that he wasn't interested.  Aside from friendly overtures and interactions whenever he visited, he' wasn't approached for courting purposes, in spite of his currently being the only confirmed survivor of House Windflare.  
  
Which had made the news that he was Carrying all the more surprising, the colony leader mused.  
  
Aloud, he said, "You have made it clear, yes.  But you _were_ in a dark mood when you arrived on the colony one-hundred thirty-one orns ago.  You snapped at everyone who tried to greet you, including me and after unloading the supplies you brought, you immediately went to the bar on the border between the Praxian and Vosian parts of the colony and proceeded to get yourself slag-faced.  After which, you propositioned a Praxian and ended up in his berth.  You can't say there _wasn't_ something going on in your head at the time, Starscream."  
  
As Starscream's wings tensed up, Steelwind continued, "I haven't judged you, Starscream.  Nor has anyone else, either, for that matter.  With so many Vosian clans decimated, the birth of a Sparkling is considered a good thing for us all.  How they came into existence doesn't matter."  And Windflare had need of such hope more than most, Steelwind reflected, with only one member known to be remaining before this orn.  "And that the Sire has declined to take part in the little one's upbringing is no reflection on you."  
  
The flash in Starscream's optics indicated to Steelwind that he'd guessed correctly concerning what was bothering the other jet.  And in truth, it bothered him as well.  He could understand it well enough if the mech hadn't wanted to continue in a serious relationship.  Starscream clearly had no interest in settling down on any world, after all, and not even Steelwind could argue that what his friend was doing was for a far greater good.  Namely, keeping as many Cybertronians as safe as he possibly could.  
  
But that had not been the case with the other mech, who'd just unilaterally refused to have anything to do with Starscream or the coming Sparkling once he'd learned he was going to be a Sire.  Steelwind had no high opinion of the Praxian as a result, and neither had those Praxians who ran that part of the colony once they'd learned this detail.  To abandon one's own Creation was irresponsible, and in Steelwind's opinion, indicated the type of character the mech had.  To make it worse, it was seen by both branches of the colony as an insult to the mech who risked so much for their sakes.  Steelwind didn't know if the mech's own family was aware of the existence of the Sparkling, but he would make sure that Grandlor and his co-leaders knew of the birth, in case they desired to inform that family.  They could deal with him as they saw fit, as far as Steelwind was concerned.  
  
Starscream was owed better, he felt, as was the little one.  
  
"I know no one has passed judgment, Steelwind.  And I thank you for not condemning me.  I just...feel like a fool, letting myself go like that.  I've never done anything like that before.  Anyone who did what I did that night, I would call 'sad Sparks', at one time," Starscream replied, his laugh as he finished speaking sounding slightly bitter.  "Never thought I'd end up one of those."  
  
Steelwind nodded.  He knew of others at one time who would share such an opinion, himself included.  Nowadays, he better understood the reasons for why such things happened.  This war had taken much from them all.  And Starscream was no exception, his losses having started before the war.  
  
"We all have our dark days," Steelwind said softly.  
  
"Some more than others," Starscream agreed.  "And I've had quite a few."  He shook his head wearily, and turned his head to meet Steelwind's optics.  "That orn I got so heavily overcharged was one of them.  I'd just been to the Altihexian colony not too long before to bring some flight-based minis there, and there were Younglings with them, and I just suddenly found myself realizing I could have had that, could have had a Youngling of my own by now if Skyfire..."  His voice trailed off.  
  
"If he hadn't crashed," Steelwind finished.  "Would I be correct in assuming you were brooding on that afterwards?"  
  
Starscream nodded.  "I hadn't felt that empty in a long while, Steelwind.  I'm usually able to distract myself, but for some reason, I wasn't able to that time around.  I just wanted to feel something again, anything but the emptiness."  
  
"You certainly did, and got more than you bargained for, I must say."  
  
Starscream looked down at the little dark blue Sparkling, wrapped up in a cream colored blanket and smiled.  "I couldn't terminate, Steelwind.  Not with so many already lost to the war.  And when that bond developed, I knew I couldn't give it up, either.  It felt good, realizing I wasn't alone anymore."  
  
"Sparklings do work that kind of magic on those who truly care for them," Steelwind said, now smiling himself.  "And the way you speak, I suspect you would make a good parent, Starscream.  Just know if you need help or advice, many in our colony would give you whatever you require.  Consider it payback for all the help you have given us," he finished with a raised hand, as he noticed Starscream seemed like he was about to object to the offer of help.  Pride was all well and good, thought Steelwind, but some things were far more important than that.  This new life was one of them.  
  
Starscream just glared at Steelwind for a moment, then a resigned expression appeared and he let out a heavy huff of air from his vents.  "When you put it that way, how can I argue?"  
  
Steelwind chuckled.  "There is nothing wrong in asking for help at times, Starscream.  And this would be one of those times."  
  
Starscream shook his head, then chuckled.  "Again, I won't argue.  But you never did say why you came for the visit."  
  
Steelwind nodded.  "You're correct, I didn't."  He sat up straighter in his chair.  "You know I've been keeping the records for our population, correct?"  At Starscream's nod, he continued, "I added Clan Windflare to that population record shortly after you first made contact with us, and now that your Sparkling is here, I arrived to find out your Creation's designation, as well as if it is a mech or a femme, to add it to the clan record."  
  
Starscream blinked.  "You did that?  But Windflare..."  
  
"Still exists, regardless of how many members remain in its house.  And given the lack of other known family members, you are Clan Head by right of inheritance.  You can rebuild your clan as you see fit."  
  
Starscream just seemed awestruck at the realization.  Steelwind wondered if he'd ever given that fact any thought.  Likely not, as he would probably have fallen apart long before now if he had.  It was more than likely that helping the refugees from Cybertron had given him something to focus on.  
  
For a long few kliks, both mechs sat in silence, Starscream bowed his head in thought at first, then turned his head to look at his Creation.  Finally he looked back up at Steelwind, his face now a mask of calm.  
  
"My Creation is a femme, Sparked of myself, and the unacknowledged Creation of Sidedrift of Praxus.  She is Seeker, bearing the oval nub shapes of our frame-type," Starscream spoke in a formal tone.  
  
Steelwind allowed himself a small smile at that, as he opened the internal file and added the information to the record entry for Windflare.  At least she held the frame-type of the parent that cared about her, he thought.  "And her designation?"  
  
Starscream looked down at his femme Creation thoughtfully.  In truth, he hadn't really settled on a designation for his Sparkling.  Certainly several had come to mind, from ancestors and  the ancient Vosian legends alike, but none had seemed to click for him.  And it hadn't seemed like it should be a big deal, truly.  With his clan very nearly extinct (as there was no way to know if any had gone to the Decepticons), Starscream had considered himself clanless, so to hear Steelwind had not struck Windflare from the list of Vosian clans felt surreal.  
  
And that he was Clan Head, and for all intents and purposes was refounding it...It just added to that feeling.  
  
She needed a good designation, one that fit a Clan Heir, he decided.  Also one that symbolized the new beginning for Clan Windflare, as her birth had protected the clan from extinction, after all...  
  
Starscream paused in thought as a designation suddenly came to his processor.  
  
He frowned, turning it over in his head.  
  
After a moment, he nodded and looked back up at Steelwind.  
  
"I've thought of a designation for her.  One that I feel best fits, considering what she means for my clan and its future."  
  
Steeliwind nodded.  "And that would be?"  
  
Starscream smiled once more.  
  
"Shieldwind," he replied quietly.  
  
"She will be called Shieldwind."

 


	2. Breaking the News

"Starscream?"  
  
Starscream, who'd been enjoying a relaxing few moments sitting on the top of the ramp of his ship, on-lined his optics at the sound of the familiar voice.  Upon seeing who was there, he smiled.  "Greetings, Stellarios," he replied.  "What brings you here?"  
  
Skyfire's Co-Creator frowned, an odd emotion Starscream couldn't identify flashing through his blue optics.  He glanced around, almost furtively, Starscream thought, but didn't say a word.  
  
Knowing this was unusual behavior from the shuttle, Starscream spoke once more.  "Is something wrong?"  
  
Stellarios's face suddenly settled into a serious expression.  "I had a visit from my Creation, Meson, last evening cycle," he began.  "He told me something very curious that Bolt told him, and I decided to come to you for clarification on the matter."  
  
Starscream suddenly felt a stab of fear jolt through his processor.  _Oh, no_ , he thought, recalling seeing Bolt pause in the hallway near the door to his private quarters on the way back from the storage room.  The Youngling had seemed puzzled by the sounds of the clicks he'd been hearing Shieldwind make in her recharge.  Starscream, who'd come up behind him, had been about to explain it was just a time keeping device he'd purchased, not wanting to have to face Skyfire's family with the news of what he'd done just yet, but Bolt had turned around to see Starscream on approach, and moved quickly away with the crate he'd been carrying.  
  
Starscream had worried about what Stellarios's Beta-Creation had heard, but when he hadn't immediately received a visit from any members of House Lunarfire, he'd decided he'd been worrying too much.  
  
Now, hearing Stellarios's words, he was starting to realize he shouldn't have just dismissed that worry.  
  
"And what was it you were told?" he asked, forcing his voice to remain level and hoping his suspicions were wrong.  
  
Stellarios didn't reply for a moment, glancing around once more and tapping his fingers together, still wearing the serious expression.  "Perhaps it would be best if we took this conversation aboard your ship," he finally replied, his tone quiet, but with somber undertones.  
  
Starscream froze.  For a brief klik, it was on the tip of his tongue to say ' _No_ ', to have the conversation out here, simply in order to prove to anyone who might be watching that he had nothing to hide.  But something warned him that Stellarios was already suspicious, and possibly Meson as well.  Bolt probably didn't recognize the significance of the clicks he'd heard, but Meson and Stellarios were Creators.  They would have understood exactly what the sounds were that Bolt was describing.  Stellarios was simply giving Starscream a chance to be honest with him, and to do so in private, knowing how the rest of the colony saw the Seeker.  
  
There would be no getting around this, he knew.  As much as he wanted to put off telling them, deep down Starscream knew that the longer he did that, the worse Lunarfire's reactions would be when they finally found out.  And he really didn't want to lose that peace he'd made with them.  It had taken far too long to obtain.  
  
Lowering his wings in a gesture of defeat, he stood up.  "Very well," he replied quietly. "If you would come in?"  
  
He walked into the ship, leading the taller mech to the room he'd established as his sitting chambers, close to his private quarters.  It was simply furnished, a table in the center of the room with two cushioned chairs on either side in case he had guests, rather like now.  Against the wall closest to the entrance was a burgundy cushioned sitting berth, and on the other side of that was an energon dispenser.  
  
Motioning to the chairs, Starscream asked the _de facto_ clan leader, "Would you like some energon before we speak?"  
  
Stellarios shook his head as he sat down.  "No, I had something to eat before I came over here."  
  
As Starscream sat down, Stellarios leaned back in his chair and began to speak.  "Judging from your wings, as well as your agreement to speak with me in private, I take it you understand what it is I wish to speak of."  
  
Starscream looked down into his lap before replying,  "Bolt told Meson what he heard while on my ship."  He looked up again, his features blank, but his optics holding a trace of bitterness.  "And Meson had a good enough idea of what it was and decided to tell you about it."  
  
Stellarios nodded gravely.  "He told me he believed you had a Sparkling aboard, judging from what Bolt described.  Would he be correct, Starscream?"  
  
Starscream's optics met Stellarios's unwaveringly.  He wouldn't be a coward about this, no matter how he felt about what had happened.  "He is," Starscream stated levelly.  
  
"I see."  Stellarios's voice was also level, and his features and optics effectively became a mask, leaving no hint of what he was thinking.  "Adopted?"  
  
In a way, Starscream mused, that wasn't so odd a question as it would be under normal circumstances, as there were ships he'd assisted who'd taken on Sparklings and Younglings orphaned by the war.  That last ship he'd brought to this colony had had a few such.  It wouldn't be a surprise for Stellarios to learn that he'd taken in one of those Creatorless Sparklings, the Seeker knew.  
  
It would be easy to confirm this, Starscream thought.  He could say the Sparkling Bolt had heard was adopted, and it wouldn't be questioned further.  
  
But something told him that Stellarios had already guessed otherwise.  He had very likely noticed the alterations of thicker metals on Starscream's frame, and would realize the Seeker was lying to him.  
  
And he wouldn't insult the older mech that way.  "No," he said softly, "she is not."  
  
"I see," Stellarios murmured.  His optics darkened slightly, but beyond that there was no outward reaction.  
  
Starscream frowned.  He wouldn't deny he'd expected _some_ kind of response to this bombshell he'd just set off, but that Stellarios was being so calm about it threw the Seeker.  Granted, he couldn't know exactly what Stellarios was thinking...  
  
The silence stretched on for a few kliks before Stellarios spoke again.  "Might I ask how this came about?"  This time, his voice was neutral, no trace of emotion in it.  
  
Feeling somewhat uncertain about this whole exchange (which was also beginning to feel just the slightest bit surreal to the Seeker), Starscream hesitated briefly before he replied wearily, "Does it really matter, Stellarios?"  
  
"Considering I know you've made it abundantly clear that you aren't interested in courting or being courted, I think it does," Stellarios responded, now sounding slightly irritated.  "And you certainly didn't get Sparked all by yourself, Starscream."  
  
Starscream's optics flashed at the tone the older mech was using, and he grasped the handles of the chair as he leaned forward.  "It is _my_ _own_ _business_ , Stellarios!" he hissed.  "And it wasn't as if I planned or expected this!"  
  
Stellarios now released a huff of air from his own intakes.  When he spoke again, his voice was calmer.  "I didn't say you did," he pointed out.  "I merely asked for information from you, nothing more or less."  
  
Starscream glared.  "So you can judge?"  
  
The elder mech's features finally lost the serious expression he'd worn, and shifted into a softer one.  "No," he replied softly.  "So I can understand.  Or at least try to."  
  
Some of the anger Starscream was feeling faded as he heard how Stellarios was speaking.  He leaned back in his seat, and turned his face towards the ceiling, pondering briefly on what to say.  Or if he even should speak.  
  
Once again, the desire to not lose a friend won out.  And given his lifestyle, he needed to see friendly faces once in a while.  
  
He let out a slow huff from his vents and shifted his gaze back to the shuttle.  Forcing himself to keep his voice neutral, he replied:  "The answer is a simple enough one, Stellarios.  I was in a bad state of mind when I reached the Vosian-Praxian colony after leaving here last time.  Bad enough, that I went straight to a bar at the first opportunity and got myself overcharged.  Badly overcharged.  I came out of recharge the next morning cycle in another mech's berth.  He was a Praxian frame-type.  I found out about an orn later that I was Carrying, and stayed on the colony until my Sparkling was born."  
  
"You got overcharged?"  Stellarios replied, seeming quite bemused by that revelation.  "That doesn't sound like you, Starscream.  You usually decline high-grade unless there is a celebration of some kind that you've been invited to share with us; and even then, you drink it sparingly."  
  
A bitter half-smile appeared on Starscream's features.  "As I said, Stellarios, I was in a bad state of mind.  And I didn't handle things well as a result.  So now I have a Sparkling."  
  
He was unwilling to say any further to Stellarios, specifically about why he had been so depressed that day and night cycle, or what had happened concerning Shieldwind's Sire.  The first seemed self-serving in a way, and he wanted no pity or even sympathy for the other.  The hurt was still too raw there.  Not for himself, truly, but for Shieldwind's sake.  Steelwind had said he'd deal with the situation, but Starscream had no reason to feel that Sidedrift would ever become a parent figure in his Creation's life.  
  
Which, even in spite of that hurt, was fine by Starscream.  Shieldwind didn't need a slagger like that as a parent figure as far as he was concerned.  He would make sure she never felt the need for a Sire in her life.  He'd been given some good advice in the Vosian branch of the colony before he set out (some of whom were single Creators themselves), and that would help, too, in the long run.  
  
Stellarios frowned now.  "Did that state of mind have to do with Skyfire?"  
  
Starscream said nothing in reply, which seemed to be as good of an answer for the elder mech anyway.  "I see," he murmured.  
  
The Seeker had a feeling he did see.  All too well.  "Stellarios," he spoke seriously now, hoping that Skyfire's kinsmech would listen, "I didn't intend to interface that night, or Sparkmerge, for that matter.  I would never have done such a thing if I was thinking straight.  I have too much respect for Skyfire's memory for that.  But it happened, I did those things, and I have chosen to live with the consequences of my ill-thought choices that night."  He smiled slightly now.  "And in truth, she has given me something else to care about in my life."  
  
Stellarios' expression relaxed slightly.  "Sparklings do have a way of expanding perspective," he said, his optics brightening just a little.  ""She'?  A femme, then?"  
  
The lack of hostility he heard in the statement suggested to Starscream the subject had shifted to a more neutral ground now.  "Yes, a Seeker frame, judging by the helm and wing nub shape," he confirmed.  "Red optics also, though she has her Sire's dark blue coloration."  _And please don't ask me about him_ , he inwardly pleaded.  "I call her Shieldwind."  
  
Fortunately, Stellarios asked no questions about the Sire.  Perhaps the lack of evidence of another mech living there said enough to him.  Perhaps he simply wasn't interested at that moment.  Either way, Starscream was grateful.  He just nodded, and rose to his feet.  "Thank you for telling me all this, Starscream.  Do I have your permission to inform Clan Lunarfire of these developments?"  
  
Once more, Starscream was torn.  On the one hand, it seemed as though Stellarios had decided not to condemn Starscream, whatever his personal feelings on the matter might be, if Starscream was reading his demeanor and tone correctly.  On the other, the Seeker was unwilling to court the displeasure of his late partner's clan.  It had taken too long a time to build the trust he had now with them, and to lose it would be to lose the last connections he had to Skyfire.  He wasn't sure he would be able to take it if he was cut off again.  
  
But perhaps..If Stellarios had been able to understand...  
  
And Shieldwind _would_ need some kind of family in her life besides him eventually...  
  
Starscream rose to his feet now and looked up to meet the other flier's optics.  "You have my permission," he stated.  
  
Stellarios nodded.  "Then I shall take my leave.  But before I go, might I see Shieldwind?"  
  
Starscream, who'd been starting to turn for the exit, was somewhat taken aback by Stellarios' request.  "You...you want to see my femmeling?"  
  
A slightly sheepish smile appeared on the shuttle's face.  "I...might have mentioned mine and Meson's suspicions to Saberwing...."  
  
Starscream grinned, remembering hearing Saberwing saying once that he missed his Creations and Beta-Creations being Sparklings some orns.  "Let me guess, he wanted you to bring back some image captures if I proved to have a Sparkling?"  
  
"Something like that,"  Stellarios replied, still wearing the sheepish grin.  
  
Starscream laughed now.  "Very well, who am I to deny your mate's request?  Wait here, and I'll bring her to you."  
  
As he headed for the berth room to fetch his Creation, Starscream couldn't help but feel a sense of relief.  As much as he had feared telling Clan Lunarfire about his femmeling, it seemed he needn't have worried so much.  Stellarios, and it seemed Saberwing by extension, would be supportive.  
  
_Perhaps things will be all right with them after all._


	3. Unexpected News

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Year, everyone, and welcome to the first post for 2018!
> 
> This chapter takes a step back in time, just a bit, to the moment when Starscream learned he was about to be a parent.
> 
> I decided the story could use a theme song, so here 'tis: [Little Wonders](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=q6wZhd8M848) by Rob Thomas
> 
> This is the last of the ready-made chapters I have for now. More will follow as inspiration strikes. Until then, the story will be marked as Complete.

* * *

_"Part of being a parent is rolling with the punches, so consider an unexpected pregnancy the universe's way of helping you to learn to do that._ " ~ Heather Wittenberg

* * *

"I'm what?"  
  
Starscream just stared at the medic, unable to believe the words he'd just heard.  
  
The medic, a silver and jade Seeker called Socket, shook his head with a huff of air through his vents.  "You heard me, Starscream.  I said you're Carrying."  
  
Starscream shook his head in disbelief.  "Primus," he whispered, as he raised a hand to the spot where his Spark lay.  He'd been feeling a little run-down for the past orn, so had gone to the medic to see what was wrong.  
  
But of everything he'd expected to hear, from a virus to long overdue maintenance being required (neither of which he would have been too surprised to hear given how frequently he traveled, along with the fact he hadn't really been taking as strong care of himself as he should of late), the news he was Carrying certainly hadn't been it.  "How long?" he whispered, knowing there could only really be one answer to that question.  
  
"One orn," Socket replied simply.  "Could be slightly longer or shorter, depending on exactly when the Newspark formed."  
  
Starscream off-lined his optics.  No, it was exactly one orn, he knew.  One orn after the night he'd allowed his bitterness to take control and went to a slagging bar to drink his pain away, and woke up in a berth he didn't recognize with a Praxian mech.    
  
_I wanted to feel something else besides the loneliness.  Well, I certainly succeeded in that all right, and then some_ , he thought bitterly. 

Well, nothing to be done for it now.

"Thank you, Socket," Starscream said woodenly, trying to keep the misery he felt out of his features.

Socket just looked at Starscream sympathetically,   "I can understand that this is a lot to take in right now, so I'm going to suggest you take an orn or two to rest.  Come back then, and I'll have the datapads on what to expect over the next one hundred thirty-one orns, along with a few regarding Sparkling rearing."

Starscream just on-lined his optics and stared at the other Seeker somewhat balefully.  _You assume I plan to keep it_ , he thought harshly.  But even as he thought it, Starscream knew it was more than likely he would not be terminating the Newspark.  No medic would be willing to do that, not with so many lives having been lost to the war, and more still happening, even with all the  escapes that had been made from Cybertron.  Any addition to the Cybertronian population would be more than welcome to everyone else.

"Very well," Starscream said flatly.  "I'll be back then, Socket."  Reaching into his sub-space, he asked, "What do I owe you?"

Socket waved a hand in a placating gesture.  "Nothing right now, but if you can lay your hands on some threading wire on your next supply run, that would be appreciated."

Starscream removed his hand from his subspace, slightly startled.  "Are you sure?  That's becoming more expensive on the black market and could take some time."

Socket smiled.  "I am aware, but I also know you've always paid your debts, so I have no trouble in waiting.  Now you go get some rest," he ordered.

"Yes, doctor," Starscream said dryly as he stepped out of the clinic.

As he walked back to the _Star Blazer_ , Starscream felt his wings droop.  A Sparkling.  Primus.

This hadn't been what he wanted.

At least, not under these circumstances.

He and Skyfire had at one time spoken about the possibility of having Creations.  As the eldest Creation of his family, Skyfire was expected to have a Creation to continue his branch family's line.  Starscream hadn't really been sure if he'd wanted any, mostly because he could remember how his own Creators had been and wasn't sure he could be a good parent himself as a result.  After hearing that statement, Skyfire had been able to point out to him that if the only reason he didn't want Creations was because of his Creators, then he at least had the knowledge of what _not_ to do.  Even after all this time, Starscream remembered how he'd laughed and conceded the point.  In the end, he and Skyfire decided that perhaps having two Creations wouldn't be so bad.

But after Skyfire's accident, Starscream had felt his world collapse under him. Being unable to let go of the memory of his mate, he had refused to take another as a possible partner. Skyfire had been so much his equal in so many ways, and had always known best how to manage him. Starscream doubted he'd ever find another that would be as perfect a match as Skyfire.

Nor had he ever wished to take a lover for the sake producing an heir of his line, for much the same reasons; not to mention how he lived, doing odd jobs where and when he could find them, along with getting various supplies for the colony worlds. It would be too much to ask of any mech or femme, even had he the inclination to take one.

Yes, it had made for a lonely life in some ways, to be sure, Starscream reflected as he reached the _Star Blazer_. But at least he was used to such a life. He knew what to expect by now, and even with the lack of a personal life, he still had friends on the colonies he visited. He was welcomed on those worlds, even with some of the news he brought to them. All of the colony leaders were well aware he was their lifeline to the universe at large, their only source of supplies and information.

It certainly wasn't a life he wanted to bring a Sparkling into, not by any means.

But it seemed he didn't have much of a choice in the matter. It was coming, whether he wanted it to or not.

Starscream entered the _Star Blazer_ and closed the door behind him.

As it sealed shut, he leaned against it and slid down until he was in a seated position. He pulled up his legs until his knees were against his chest. Slowly he wrapped his arms around his legs and bowed his head. After a few kliks, he let out a soft keen.

Starscream didn't know if he could do this. He was without a mate, and even though he remembered the Praxian's name, he had no idea if he even dared approach the mech to let him know. And even then, it was a fragging one night stand and wasn't likely to have meant anymore to the Praxian than it had meant to him at the time.

Still, it was perhaps only fair to inform him he was to be a Sire, regardless of his answer, but Starscream didn't know where in the Praxian part of the colony the mech lived. He was going to have to tell Steelwind about what had happened as well as the result, and ask if Steelwind could approach the Praxian council regarding the matter and see if they would be willing to inform his one-time berth partner.

A pained laugh escaped the Seeker. Definitely not something he was looking forward to. Approaching a friend and letting them know you'd been fool enough to get slag-faced and Sparked up, then asking if they would help approach the Sire on your behalf...Well, that would definitely rank up there as being one of the most embarrassing things Starscream had ever done or had to do in his entire life, right behind the getting slag-faced and Sparked up incident.

Primus, could this situation get more pathetic?

As if in answer to his thoughts, a knock sounded on the ship door. "Starscream?" a worried sounding voice called.

A voice sounding very much like Steelwind.

Starscream now put his head in his hands. _Fantastic_. He'd hoped to have a little time to pull himself together before going over to see the head of the Vosian branch of the colony, but apparently he wasn't going to be allowed that time.

If there was a Primus, Starscream was sure his sense of humor was a twisted one.

But he had no time to consider the vagaries of the universe right now. Steelwind was outside and waiting for a response.

Resigning himself to the inevitable, Starscream pushed himself away from the door and into a standing position. Schooling his expression as best he could into a neutral one, Starscream coded open the door.

Upon seeing the navy Seeker standing outside, a concerned expression on his face, Starscream locked his own expression into place and spoke as calmly as he could force himself to: "Steelwind, this is a surprise."

Steelwind frowned now. "Not an unpleasant one, I trust."

Starscream shook his head. "In fact, it isn't. Just unexpected." He leaned against the doorframe and crossed his arms. "Might I ask what brings you here?"

The colony leader's frown became deeper. "I received some reports from a few Seekers. They saw you leaving the med-center, and noticed from your wings that you seemed upset. Knowing how you'd been isolating yourself of late, they were worried enough to call and let me know. I came to make sure everything was well."

Starscream cursed inwardly. He should have thought of that possibility, Primus dammit!

But again, there was no help for it he knew. His helping the exiles had gained him some influence in the colony, whether he wanted it or not. And many here considered him a friend. Of course they'd worry if they saw him acting in a way far from what they were used to seeing. Especially considering how he'd behaved after arriving here about an orn ago.

Would they still see him the same way, when they learned he was Carrying a Sparkling after all his refusals of courtship offers, he wondered?

Starscream supposed he would find out soon enough.

He had planned to tell the other Seeker later about what was going on, but if Steelwind was here, it may as well be now. Putting it off wouldn't make sharing it any easier, he reflected.

With that in mind, Starscream met Steelwind's gaze levelly.

"As a matter of fact," Starscream began carefully, "there is something I need to talk about with you, Steelwind. If you wouldn't mind coming in?" He stepped back from the entrance and gestured for the other jet to enter.

As the door coded shut behind the two Seekers, and Starscream led Steelwind to his sitting room, the tri-color steeled his resolve.

He would do this.

He had to.

He had no other choice.

As the two sat down, Starscream took a deep intake.

"Steelwind," he began, "I need your help..." 

**Author's Note:**

> Will probably be releasing the 3rd chapter early next year.


End file.
